1. Technical Field
Devices of this type are used to remove a disintegrable core from a metal casting by vibration with air and water blasts. These devices have used a combination of treatments to clean a metal casting of the mold material, such as sand mixed with a binder to help hold the desired shape. The core material is disintegrable allowing complex shapes of the metal casting to be thoroughly cleaned by vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structures to clean the castings. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,206,800, 2,686,991, 2,008,741, U.K. Pat. No. 2,067,938.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,800, a rotating acoustic sand core shake-out device is disclosed using a plurality of shake out stations which are rotated cycling the cleaning time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,571, a wet blast apparatus is shown wherein a reservoir is formed for collecting the rinsing liquid dispensed within.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,991 discloses a blast cleaning apparatus to clean drums within a cabinet. The device rotates the drum within to expose the surface to the abrasive.
U.K. Pat. No. 2,067,938 discloses a casting core knockabout machine having an enclosure of sound proofing material in which the work piece is positioned. A movable carriage having a hammer is engagable on the work surface.
Applicant's device utilizes a sound and dust isolation enclosure. The work piece is secured to a support fixture within and a predetermined time cycle is actuated.